Perfect Harmony
by Galythia
Summary: Calculatingly as always, Kyoya pushes Tamaki to confess to Haruhi, despite already knowing that the blond would be rejected. In the wake of such pain, Kyoya tries to work fast and win over Tamaki's heart as he comforts his best friend—"friend." Kyoya grows to hate that word more and more as time goes on, but it seems that's all he can ever call Tamaki. Friend. So much angst!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own OHSHC. I'm sorry, but honestly, if I did, Haruhi would have ended up with Hikaru. And this fic would have been cannon.

**Background: **This fic is written for thenamesiggykirkland, whose birthday is coming up in a few months. She really is a great inspiration, and is also an extremely fun person to talk to. I hope I can thank her enough for all her help by doing this fic (her request) some justice.

* * *

Suggested Background Music (listed in order):

**1. **Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_, 3rd Movement  
**2.** Chopin's _Nocturne in C sharp Minor _(start this at the beginning of Kyoya's flashback to  
the first time he's ever heard Tamaki's _Fantaisie-Impromptu_)  
**3.** "Guess How Much I Love You," from Tsubasa Chronicles (start this only when Kyoya  
has his _post-concert_ flashback, and it should last you to the end)

* * *

**+ Perfect Pitch +**

* * *

Tamaki slammed his fist down on the top of the grand piano. He had never gotten rejected like this before in his entire life, and the pain _burned_. His heart felt like it was being ripped to pieces, and he himself felt humiliated beyond compare. It wasn't that he didn't see this coming, but, well, to be honest, he hadn't seen it coming. He had been so sure that Haruhi felt the same way.

The blonde flipped open the lid of the grand and sat himself down. He willed for the piano to work its calming wonders on his nerves and repair his broken soul. His fingers poised, Tamaki began the first piece that came to mind: Beethoven's _Moonlight_ _Sonata_, 1st Movement.

As his fingers swept over the keys and his body swayed to the music, memories of earlier that day came back to him in flashes. He was an idiot. He had been desperate. He had been rash. And he had been too stupid to realize his feelings until it had been too late. Hkaru had beat him to it, and it hurt Tamaki even more because he _knew_ Hikaru was better for her than he himself was. Tamaki had long since accepted that he was too fleeting and flirty, and Haruhi deserved more. Yet, he had been an idiot and had confessed, despite all that.

_"I'm sorry, Tamaki. I... I can't. Your friendship means the world to me, but I will never think of you as anything more. I can't love you like that."_

_The warm breeze swept Tamaki's hair past his eyes. He was glad for that, for it hid his tears from Haruhi's even gaze and the blinding sun. The sunset was far too beautiful. Unfairly beautiful. Why couldn't the world crumble when his heart did?_

_"I-I see. I understand, Haruhi." Tamaki had his head down, and was staring very hard at the earth beneath his feet. They were in the school's hedge maze, somewhere near the rose garden._

_Haruhi's reply came almost too softly to hear. "Do you really?"_

Tamaki grimaced at the memory, his heart constricting so much that it became hard to breathe. His right hand flew over those arpeggios with practiced precision as he changed the piece's usual dynamics to reflect his mood. Most critics of _Moonlight Sonata _would agree that the darker left hand chords were not supposed to be emphasized _that_ much.

_Tamaki looked up in surprise. "What do you mean...?"_

_Haruhi averted her gaze into the setting sun, letting the light play on her hair in a way that Tamaki found to be utterly irresistible. She was quiet for a while before replying._

_"You already have someone."_

_Tamaki's eyebrows creased in confusion. His heart was too focused on rejection to make sense of what Haruhi just said. He felt like such a fool, for having thought she might have said yes at all._

The first movement was reaching its peak, which, at best, still wasn't supposed to be a dark _fortissimo._ However, Tamaki didn't care for usual conventions as his soul poured out upon those keys, his tears falling unnoticed on swift moving fingers.

_"What?"_

_Haruhi shifted slightly, but kept her eyes directed at the deep orange sky. "You have someone who _does_ love you the way I can't."_

_Tamaki was confused. If he was making correct sense of Haruhi's words, then that meant that someone loved him. Romantically. But that wasn't true. No one did. No one had ever truly loved Tamaki like that, and he had been hoping that Haruhi would be the first—yet even then, he still had been wrong._

_"... Who?"_

_Haruhi turned back to look at Tamaki, her eyes full of sadness and regret.__ She slowly approached and gave Tamaki a soft squeeze on the shoulder._

_**"Someone who is as lonely as you are,"** she murmured, her voice too gentle to bear. __Before Tamaki could say anything else, Haruhi was already walking off, no doubt to meet up with Hikaru._

Tamaki banged out the last bits of the first movement. He wasn't bitter; he was actually quite glad for the two of them. He just felt so stupid for not having found out about that relationship before he had made an utter embarrassment of himself. How was he supposed to even show up at club tomorrow? He had no desire to be in the company of other girls, who were all no doubt sweet and beautiful—but they just simply weren't Haruhi.

And Tamaki _definitely_ was in no rush to face _her_ again.

The blonde immediately started without thought into his next piece, Chopin's _Nocturne in E Minor_. As his heart hung on the emotions of rejection and one-sided love, his mind was working furiously to unravel the mystery of Haruhi's parting words. As far as the blonde knew, no one loved him like that. All the girls who attended to host club might have infatuations with him at most, but none felt the same way toward him as he felt toward Haruhi. That was a feeling deeper than any infatuation; it was the desire to be by the other person's side, together _forever_.

And though Tamaki thought that way about Haruhi, no one had romantically regarded him in that same sense. He was sure of it. Haruhi's parting words had hit home when they had implied that Tamaki was quite lonely. Of course he was lonely. It was the reason he had made the club in the first place. And now that he had finally found friends, was it too much to ask for more? Did it mean that he was not thankful enough just to sit with what he had?

Tamaki's shoulders shook as he cried, his fingers trembling on the ivory keys. He _wasn't_ lonely... He just wanted someone who could see him as who he really was and still love him for it. Lord knows his life was already filled to the brim with people who couldn't look past the confident "Prince" façade.

_Haruhi should have been the one_.

The blonde closed his eyes. He could feel the keys soaking in his emotions, and he fancied that he was staining that perfect ivory with the deep blue of his soul. The grand piano crooned his pains into the practice room, and the dark, soulful melody seeped under the door and bled out onto the empty hallway.

* * *

Kyoya dashed down the hallway, passing countless startled students who had never seen the calm and collected Ootori student ever moving at anything faster than a brisk, though still leisurely, pace. His eyes scanned back and forth with a speed that bordered on frantic. He needed to find Tamaki, and fast. Kyoya knew better than anyone else what that Suoh could do when he was down, and the outcome could be very bad. _God I hope you found a piano_, Kyoya thought desperately as he rounded the corner into the rehearsal wing of the music building.

* * *

_"Kyoya?" Haruhi murmured, poking her head into the club room. Hikaru looked up and his eyes widened. He rushed to her side, startled by her flushed face and sad eyes._

_"What's wro—" Haruhi placed a firm hand on her boyfriend's arm and shook her head. The brown haired girl looked around, craning her neck to see past Hikaru._

_"Where's Kyoya?"_

_Hikaru gave her a look of mixed worry and confusion. "In the other room taking inventory," he explained, with the slowness of someone who had still not grasped the situation._

_Haruhi nodded and pulled a bemused Hikaru along with her as she dashed into the adjoining room._

_"Kyoya!"_

_The bespectacled student in question looked up from the list he was compiling on his phone. His expression of mild interest shifted immediately to startled anxiety when he saw Haruhi's pained expression. _Shit.

_"Tamaki. He—"_

_Before Haruhi could even say anything else, Kyoya pocketed his phone, grabbed his jacket, and ran past them out the door. He knew what was wrong. There was only one thing that could have happened today between the two of them, and it had been something Kyoya himself had been pushing Tamaki to do. Tamaki must have confessed, and the result had been obvious on Haruhi's face._

* * *

It was silent on the first floor out of the three that housed rehearsal rooms. Kyoya's legs burned as he dashed up the flight to the next landing. If anything happened as a result of Tamaki's dramatic reactions, then it would be Kyoya's fault. He had pushed Tamaki to do this, despite the fact that he had known from the beginning that Hikaru and Haruhi were already an item.

As always, Kyoya had cared most for himself as he supported Tamaki's feelings for the girl. He was selfish; he'd always been selfish, only doing things that served his own purposes. He even did nice things which he pretended not to notice because he knew that people would have a better impression of him from such "innocent" acts of kindness.

Face it. Kyoya Ootori rarely did anything with consequences and results of which he was unaware, and Tamaki's confession had been no different. Kyoya had expected this outcome, as the probability for such a result had been high. Nevertheless, he hadn't anticipated the confession to come so soon and so suddenly. He had also expected to be nearby when it happened, so that he could comfort and calm down his rash, overreactive...

... Friend.

Kyoya grimaced. "Friend." If man had ever invented a word that was most like a double edged sword, it had to be that one. What other word could yield so much joy to some and violently trample down the hopes of others—all in a single utterance? Kyoya had experienced both sides of this two-faced bastard that was "friendship," and he now considered himself a master at understanding the addictive yet cruel nature of the concept.

Kyoya's ears perked up as he heard a slight tinkering melody. If he wasn't mistaken, as Kyoya never was, it was Chopin's _Fantaisie-Impromptu_, though played with a heavier left hand than usual, banging out those dark chords as if there was no tomorrow.

Dear god, Kyoya hoped there'd be a tomorrow.

The bespectacled student rushed after the music like it was a siren's luring call to his doom. As he ran, his mind flashed back to the first time he ever heard Tamaki play that piece.

* * *

_It was the day after they had first met. Tamaki had just transferred in the day before from France right into Kyoya's class. And though the second day was not even half over, the blonde had already won over more than half the class with his charms._

_Tamaki had approached Kyoya the day before with an offer of friendship, and the bespectacled student had accepted the offer—__little did he know at that time how evil the word "friendship" could be_. Kyoya had done some thorough research after his father had told him to befriend Yuzuru Suoh's son, and he already knew more about Tamaki than the guy probably knew about himself.

_Kyoya was walking down the hall to English class when he stopped at a noticeboard, eyeing it mild disinterest. Nothing interesting ever happened in this school. The students were immature, the classes were boring, and the activities were mundane. Kyoya had insisted on coming here because of the connections he could make to rich and powerful families, through their children, but he had never thought things could actually be this boring. No one ever did anything except play around, flaunt their money, and gossip. Even the math and science kids were way too smart to actually focus on their studies, and instead spent time picking up girls with their intelligence._

_Thus, it was with actual surprise that Kyoya reacted when his eyes landed on a new poster. It was an ornate, eye-catching piece, to say the least. There were roses, and gold gilding and—was that_ embossing_? Whoever had designed it had gone all out, and it actually worked. Kyoya had noticed._

_The poster was for a piano concert. That was a first. Many of the students at the school had talent, and the majority of them flaunted it, but no one ever bothered with a formal concert, let alone for an instrument so widely played as piano. Even Kyoya had had his fair share of piano and violin lessons in grade school, and he still tinkered around with those instruments now._

_But what caught Kyoya's eye was not the performance__, but the name behind it. **Suoh.** Not even finished with his first week and that bright-smiling idiot was already putting on a show? It was bold, to say the least. Nevertheless, Kyoya planned to attend, thinking that he could use the common ground of piano to move a step closer up the friendship ladder. Maybe those boring piano lessons had their use after all._

_Kyoya took out his phone—which was the most valuable thing he owned—and noted it down in his calendar. Finally, something interesting was happening at this school, and somehow, unsurprisingly, it had Tamaki Suoh's name literally written all over it._

* * *

_The audience filed in slowly. There was actually a surprisingly large amount of students here. This caused Kyoya to sit up straighter and pay more attention, for he had more competition than he had anticipated. After all, this was the successful pincipal's son they were all coming to watch; once you got in with him, your life was bound to be smooth sailing from thereon out._

_Everyone fell silent as the lights dimmed. The stage was empty for a length of time that bordered upon uncomfortable before the famous Tamaki Suoh stepped out—well, more like ran out. He looked like he had just woken up, and had slept in his suit to boot. His blond hair was messy, his suit vaguely crumpled. Tamaki sped-walk to the mike as he tried to flatten his suit with his hands._

_"Sorry I'm late, everyone. I had something to attend to." He smiled sheepishly, running a casual hand through his hair. A couple girls giggled, and Tamaki shot them a wink. Undoubtedly, he was handsome—remarkably handsome, despite his unkempt state. Only Tamaki could make a wrinkled suit look like it was worn in an Armani catalogue._

_Kyoya was stunned. He had started to get to know Tamaki a little bit from the day before, but this... this was something else. Of all the things he had been expecting, he had not thought the goofy flirt would actually be late like that to his own concert, then get on stage and laugh about it. Tamaki Suoh was almost the opposite of what Kyoya knew of the guy's hard-working, successful father, Yuzuru Suoh. Would cultivating a relationship with this blonde actually yield any useful outcomes? _

_"Okay, let's get this concert started! I'm not going to announce the pieces, since I'm sure all of you got a program. Thus, let's go straight into Chopin's _Fantaisie-Impromptu_."_

_Tamaki took a bow, a bright smile shining from his face. It was clear that he was excited about this performance, and it was more than merely the excitement of being able to show off, Kyoya noted. It was the excitement of passion. Tamaki actually loved to play piano, which interested Kyoya greatly. Most rich kids by this age were the exact opposite; pushed away by their harsh parents' efforts, they ended up hating those same instruments at which they were meant to excel._

_Tamaki swept his tailcoat behind the chair as he sat down with well practiced grace. He audibly cracked his knuckles and stretched out his shoulder muscles. He placed his fingers on the keys, and with a deep breath he began. The swirling notes swept up the audience, who were taken on a journey of fluttering melodies. They could almost see the notes wafting around the hallowed hall, and the sighing—_

Tamaki stopped.

_Kyoya opened his eyes. He had actually been enjoying that, much to his own surprise. Despite how the blonde acted and looked, he had exceptional skill with the piano._

_"Sorry," Tamaki murmured, his expression a bit different than what Kyoya had encountered before. More serious. "It's off-key." He flashed the audience a sweet smile. "Forgive me a moment." The audience, many of which were already completely taken by his charming manner, gave him the all clear. Tamaki then pulled out a set of wedges and a tuning lever right from his pocket and took his time to tune._

_Kyoya's eyebrows furrowed. This guy was peculiar indeed. Kyoya could safely say that he knew of no one else who would actually stop a concert just to tune a piano that sounded quite good already. Well, it would sound good to most people; Kyoya had natural perfect pitch, and that C sharp was still a bit too flat for his tastes, but he doubted anyone else would notice. Thus, it had surprised him when Tamaki had stopped to tune at all, let alone do so without anything to help him but his own ears._

_After a few taps, tinkers and twists, Tamaki sat down, now completely satisfied. He cracked his fingers again and turned to the audience. "Thanks."_

_With that, he proceeded into the concert with fervor. It did much in his favor that he played the piano beautifully. All his touches were light, and placed with the perfect precision and weight of years and years of practice. No doubt, Tamaki must have started the piano from age three, at the oldest, and had never stopped learning since then. Kyoya's level of respect for the new student raised just a little bit in light of this new possible work ethic, though he still thought that Tamaki, in general, was a grand idiot, whose main attraction was his beautiful face—and, well, now, the piano._

_Tamaki Suoh received a standing ovation upon the completion of his concert. Kyoya could already see deep adoration in many a hopeless girl's eye. He himself didn't know how he felt about Tamaki Suoh, who, on one hand, was like any other rich idiotic show-off at this school, but on the other... his _Fantaisie-Impromptu_ had almost made Kyoya cry. He had heard of critics claiming that the piece evoked anger, or adrenaline, or excitement—but tears? It took a certain amount of personal depression to get to twist it to that point, and Kyoya was sure he wasn't ready to know what that was about just yet. __The bespectacled student had intended to talk to the blonde after the concert, but found that he was no longer in the mood. _

_Thus, it was after some polite clapping that Kyoya left the theatre without a word. Little did he know that Tamaki's haunting take on Fantaisie-Impromptu would stick with him for years to come._

* * *

Kyoya rounded the corner at the top of the third floor. He was on the correct hallway now, but the floating melodies had stopped altogether. The piece hadn't even finished, leaving off at the slow denouement, a couple of measures before the final notes. This made Kyoya quicken his pace, for it had unmistakably been Tamaki's style.

Kyoya was starting to feel a little regret at having pushed Tamaki to a rejection like this. Sure, he should have felt more guilty, and any regular person would have felt enough remorse to equal the guilt of all those regretful citizens who had participated in the Holocaust combined, but this was Kyoya. He was different. Throughout his life thus far, he had done many things that most others would find immoral, odd, or completely unthinkable, and it was all for business. You got nowhere in that world if you played nice.

Yet, when it came to Tamaki, Kyoya had a very big soft spot, and he never lied to himself about that. He knew perfectly well what that soft spot was—what it meant—and had thus acted in a way he knew would bring control of the situation back to him. He had, in other words, masterminded Tamaki's rejection, and thus, the blonde's current depression. But it surprised Kyoya that he now felt a vaguely desperate guilt for it. _And_ he was frantically worried. These were new feelings.

The dark haired student pushed open the door at the end of the hall and rushed in, hoping that Tamaki hadn't hurt himself or do something else equally rash. He found the blonde crumpled up against the piano, head resting on the keys. Thank god for that piano.

"Tamaki?" Kyoya asked, speaking quietly. This was probably the most worry that his voice had carried ever before—that is to say that it was barely noticeable, unless someone knew him well enough to hear the difference.

The blonde didn't stir, which made Kyoya's stomach tighten. He gently nudged Tamaki a little, and was relieved when his hand was rudely swatted away. The blonde was just asleep. _Probably cried himself to exhaustion_, noted Kyoya, with a great sense of joy. Any other person would have felt terrible at that pitiful sight, but Kyoya was just glad that Tamaki had done no worse. They had been friends for around three years by now, and Kyoya knew better than anyone else just what Tamaki's dramatics could actually result in. Kyoya kept these facts and ideas constantly in check, and he prided himself in being Tamaki's closest... friend.

There that word went again. Evil as ever.

Kyoya started to shift Tamaki a little, trying to get a good hold on the blonde, or at least move him enough to close the piano lid. When Tamaki was out like this, he was out for good. Even an earthquake would have a tough time waking him up.

As Kyoya worked, his mind flashed back to another memory, this one occuring a week after that first bizarre concert.

* * *

_"Ne, Kyoya!" a voice called from behind the tall, dark haired student, who had been silently reading at the front of the classroom. Kyoya winced. It was too early in the morning for him to deal with this guy's antics. The last time they talked, Tamaki had droned on and on about completely incorrect facts regarding Kyoto. The bespectacled student wasn't too keen on having another equally ridiculous conversation just yet._

_"Yes, Suoh?" Kyouya replied, gently placing his book down on the table._

_Tamaki pouted. "I thought I told you to call me 'Tamaki.' We're best friends now, aren't we?"_

_Kyoya sighed inwardly. This guy really had no idea what friendship was, did he? Or maybe it was Kyoya that had a weird concept of it, considering that between the two of them, Tamaki seemed to have many, many more friends. Kyoya, on the other hand, spent most of his time studying alone, working hard to impress his father, or making plans for the school with the student council. It wasn't really a life that lent itself to many 'friends.' Yet, Kyoya was sure that he had read enough about friendship to know that one simply didn't _declare_ it so. Some bond had to happen. Time had to be spent. And so far, if they were going to measure this relationship in reference to time, Tamaki and Kyoya were barely acquaintances, at best. Definitely not best friends._

_"Think what you like," Kyoya replied, his voice bland._

_"I will!" Tamaki replied, brightening up considerably. "Best friends, okay?" He gave Kyoya an emphatic thumbs up, then plopped down in a seat right next to the bespectacled student._

_"Fuaaa... I'm tired," Tamaki commented, dramatically deflating in his chair._

_Kyoya decided that it was best to continue the conversation, no matter how hopeless it seemed from the outset. His father had told him to become friends with this idiot, and so he would do just that. "Why?" Over the years, Kyoya had gotten very good at faking interest, and it came in handy exactly for situations like this._

_"I did a piano concert last week," Tamaki explained. He chuckled. "It was bad. I was late."_

_Kyoya smiled a little, remembering how ridiculous Tamaki had looked as he had rushed up on stage. To the dark haired student, it had been highly amusing, in hindsight. It was a moment where Kyoya had allowed himself the thought that maybe befriending this guy wouldn't be so hard—an idea which shattered the moment Tamaki started talking about kotatsu the next day._

_"I know. I was there."_

_Tamaki sat up straighter, turning to look at Kyoya with a surprised smile. "You were? Oh, that's great! So, tell me. What'd you think?" Tamaki leaned in a little closer, his eyes narrowing into a mock lethal look, which actually just came across as an endearing pout. "And don't tell any lies. Best friends don't lie to each other."_

_Kyoya eyed the blonde with an assessing gaze, trying to decide whether or not to tell the truth, or just sugar coat it and _say_ it was the truth. His dark eyes gleamed a little. It had been a while since he'd done anything fun in this place, so why not do something unexpected and see how this new guy would react?_

_"It was... well, that C sharp..." His onyx eyes were trained intently on Tamaki, highly interested in the reaction. Tamaki would probably be insulted that Kyoya didn't start off with a compliment, like everyone else always seemed to do when it came to the subject of Tamaki Suoh._

_Tamaki's eyes widened, and Kyoya felt vaguely disappointed. Why did everyone have to be so predictable?_

_"You heard that too?"_

_"Of course. Perfect pitch." Kyoya said that as if it was as normal a trait to possess as black hair in Japan. He was never one to show off—overtly, at least._

_And now it was Tamaki's turn to surprise Kyoya. The blonde threw back his head and laughed his airy, princely laugh. He clapped Kyoya on the shoulder in a half hug. The bespectacled student was caught completely off guard, and even sputtered for a moment. That was a first for the calm and collected Kyoya Ootori. Luckily, it seemed like no one else had witnessed that small embarrassment._

_Tamaki let go and leaned back. Kyoya shot Tamaki a glare, fixing his tie. The bespectacled student noticed that Tamaki's smile was different this time. It was... more genuine. One could tell by the softer lines, the looser muscles, and the gentler eyes. Tamaki wasn't trying. Then again, he never looked like he was trying in the first place._

_"I knew I picked the perfect best friend."_

_Usually, Kyoya would be ready with some dismissive reply, but the way in which Tamaki said those words silenced the dark haired student's quick thinking mind. Based on what Kyoya could gather by tone and body language, Tamaki, for a very small moment, presented the loneliest aura out of anyone that Kyoya had ever met. It passed so quickly that the bespectacled student thought he might have even imagined it—that is, if Kyoya was one to ever doubt himself. But he wasn't, and he knew what he had seen. _

_"This year's going to be great, isn't it?" Tamaki asked before Kyoya could say anything, his shining demeanor back on full._

_Kyoya's eyes twinkled. __"... Somehow, I imagine it will be quite interesting," he said, after a moment's thought._

___Perhaps there was more to Tamaki Suoh than first meets the eye._

* * *

Kyoya had finally managed to close the piano, push in the bench, and gather Tamaki's tall body into his arms. Kyoya might not have looked it, but he was definitely strong enough to carry the blonde to the front of the school, which was his plan. Kyoya would skip the club room and instead ask one of his assistants to pick up Tamaki's stuff and drop it off at the Ootori residence. Kyoya already had his own personal items gathered with him, having been prepared for something much worse than this, considering Tamaki's streak for dramatics.

As the bespectacled student walked down the empty hallway, carrying the blonde bridal style, he couldn't help the feeling that he might have pushed Tamaki too far this time. Selfishness only worked to your benefit when you knew when to stop. Kyoya was playing a dangerous game, for he knew that Tamaki would feel betrayed if he ever found out about Kyoya's ulterior motives behind supporting his feelings for Haruhi. It had been a cruel move on Kyoya's part, working to get Tamaki rejected for good, but Kyoya had never been one to put others before himself. His father would call him weak.

Yet, the guilt was starting to nag, and the foreboding feeling remained. Kyoya had the strong suspicion that he had overstepped some line, about which if Tamaki found out, their friendship would end for good.

After all, Tamaki had been in so bad a state just then that he hadn't even noticed that middle D was off-key. Or if he had noticed it, he hadn't bothered to fix it, despite always carrying around a small tuning kit in his pocket. Kyoya didn't know which situation he preferred, but either way, it was a very bad sign.

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

Hey! So this is my first OHSHC fic. I wasn't thinking of starting one, but then thenamesiggykirkland planted the idea into my mind, and I decided to run with it. It also gives me a nice break, when I need it, from my ongoing USxUK fic, A Not-So-Classic Romance.

I hope you listened to those pieces above as you read the fic. The timing definitely isn't perfect if you read at a regular pace, but I just wanted to set the mood. That's why I also gave guidelines as to when it would be good to switch pieces.

Of course, it's perfectly all right as well if you _didn't_ listen to the pieces. I just find that music is one of the best means of getting emotion that can be found nowhere else, and seeing as this fic sort of developed a music theme of its own as I continued to write it, I figured that I'd give you the full experience.

All the pieces that anyone plays in this fic are pieces that I have once played myself. It's the only way I know how to describe the feel of the fingers or the movement one has as one plays. Each piece has its own feeling, and playing it is completely different from listening to it. Thus, I figured, the only way I can ever hope to describe pieces from a performer's point of view is by listing only pieces that I've played myself. Thus, I apologize for my lack of diversity in piano pieces. Sometimes, I might include in there a piece that I haven't played, and I'll definitely point that out, just in case you come to me later wondering what the hell went wrong with that piece's description. I apologize in advance if that happens later on.

That being said, happy reading! I hoped you enjoyed it!  
Galythia


End file.
